Don Lino
Don Lino ''''is the main antagonist of ''Shark Tale. '' He is the leader of the Great White sharks, Lola & Luca's boss and Lenny & Frankie's father. Lino wants Lenny and Frankie (whom he treats like his henchman) to take over business and run it together, and is infuriated when Oscar gets in the way. In the end, he redeemed himself, after Oscar confesses that he is not a Sharkslayer and that it was an anchor that had killed Frankie. He then strongly urges Don Lino not to prejudge people before he knows them properly and to not make the mistake he made in prejudging his wealth, so Don Lino and Lenny reconcile. He is voiced by Robert De Niro. Biography Shark Tale Don Lino is first seen feeding his piranhas in his Titanic and talking to Sykes to prepare his sons Lenny and Frankie to run the reef saying that today is that day. Then he asks Luca to play the record radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it goes to the song Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts) and then he turns it off and laughs at him by saying Hey Boss Big Butts! Lino gets annoyed by it, but he and Sykes eventually talk with each other and that his youngest son Lenny has the brains and is a killer. Later, Lenny and Frankie arrive in the Titanic. He tells Sykes that Lenny is a cold blooded killer. Then, Lino tells Sykes that he is out and he is fired from his job and he has to start paying him protection. Later at a restaurant Lino questions Lenny about his behavior and tells him to eat the shrimp but Lenny frees the shrimp. Lino tells Frankie to take Lenny out to become a shark. When he finds out that Frankie was killed he tries to go out and kill Oscar. He was seen again when Luca called him on the phone. At the sit-down, he was with Lola and tells Oscar that his Sharkslayer days are over and nothing he can do about it. Don Lino tries to eat Oscar, but Oscar stops him at the whale wash by trapping him in something. Then he redeemed himself about how rude he was to his son. He was later seen with his mob and his son Lenny and then he was dancing with Sykes. Club Oscar Coming Soon! Personality At first, Don Lino was Short-tempered, aggressive, serious, strict, bossy, strong, stubborn and vicious unlike his son Lenny. But later on, he turned kind, caring fatherly and friendly. Appearance Lino was a black and white shark with a mole on his right cheek. Trivia * Lino's mole on his right cheek is similar to his voice actor Robert De Niro. * Lino is the first main antagonist of a Dreamworks Animation movie not to be killed. * Lino's wife is only seen once (sobbing on his shoulder during Frankie's funeral). Gallery Don Lino.png|Lino with his pet piranhas Don Lino.png|That's it you are OUT! Don Lino.png|Lino with his sons at the restaurant Don Lino.png|Son, you're gonna learn to be a Shark, whether you like it or not. Don Lino.png|Lino with his wife sobbing silently on his left shoulder during Frankie's funeral ceremony. Don Lino.png|Lino with his wife watch as Frankie's corpse floats out of the sea. Don Lino.png|Feinberg tells Lino about the Sharkslayer. Don Lino.png|Lino vowing to find out who the Sharkslayer is and avenge Frankie's death Don Lino.png|My guys are comin for ya, Sharkslayer! They're gonna tear you FIN from FIN! Don Lino.png|And if you thought a guy like me, can't get to a guy like you, guess what? You thought WRONG! Lino reveals Angie bound and gagged. Don Lino.png|Lino smirking with Lola Don Lino.png Don Lino.png|What did I ever do to you? You took Frankie away, and you turned Lenny into a dolphin! I'M GONNA GET YOU! Don Lino.png|Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash. Don Lino.png|Oscar overpowers Lino by trapping him in the machinery. Don Lino.png|Don Lino expressing his remorse after learning about the true circumstances behind Frankie's death. Don Lino.png|Don Lino embracing his son after apologizing for his behavior. Don Lino.png|Lino makes peace with Oscar, telling him that they're cool with the reef Don Lino.png|Lino and Lenny arrive at the Whale Wash with the Mob Don Lino.png|Sykes scatting with Lino. Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Shark Tale Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Father of the Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Turned Good Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Crime Lord Category:Hungry Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Paternal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:True Neutral Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hypocrites